The Castle That Went Missing
The Castle That Went Missing '''is the first case in the district of Queen's Paths in the series of Gottingham. It is also the 1st case in the series. It is also the first case overall. Plot Chief, Mark Jaffason welcomes the player to Gottingham and to the police force, He send him outside and the player met Liam Attender, the player's partner, and they talked until the chief came and reported a murder at Gottingham Castle. Liam and the player headed there to find Kevin McCullough murdered. They then set to work and question the duke of Gottingham, Duke Slamey, the victim's husband to be, Henry Pickie, and Newspaper writer, Eric Hornbubble. They then took a break to recap but all they could do was talk about a suspect, when a knight shouted for them to get out of the way because their horse has gone haywire! Liam and the player went to ask the knight, name Alice Holdingson, if she was alright and she told them about the victim and they followed her lead, they found a mug which lead to the victim's mother Lily McCullough. They then came back to recap the case but then the Duke came in and told them that they were all sentences to death by hanging because he thought they were trying to take his crown. The team tried to explain to the duke they they were doing nothing like what he thought and after he let them go, they found all the clues they needed and arrested Alice Holdingson for the murder. Even if Alice didn't reveal her true motive right away. She slowly opened up about how it's hard working with a sexist duke who could fire you at any minute for no reason. She then revealed that she murdered Kevin to teach the duke a lesson. Liam felt sorry for arresting Alice but it had to be done At the trail. Judge Forest listened to Alice and then thought the right senteces for her would be 10 years with a parole hearing at 5 years. Later on. Liam and the player were talking about peace and how it will never happen when the chief came in and reported an arson attack at St James Street. After arresting Alice, the player and Liam went to St James and questioned a witness who told them everything they needed to know and that "The Night Terror" jumped away to the mill. They followed this lead and found a letter addressed to the chief. They asked the chief and he told them all about the time, 30 years ago, when he was investigating the Night Terror. He then warned them that he is very dangerous. He then let them go. Amir and the player went to investigate the duke's problems and found a checklist in the bin. They went to the duke and demanded answers but when the duke was racist to Amir. Amir got mad and fined the duke for what he said A little later, the team recapped all they knew about the case so far and Liam thought it strange and thought that they should investigate the matter later on when more proof turned up! Summary Victim *Kevin McCullough' (Found tied up on the castle roof) Murder Weapon *'Hypothermia''' Killer *'Alice Holdingson' Suspects Profile *This suspect eats watered down bread Appearance *This suspect Wears blue Profile *This suspect eats watered down bread *This suspect is fit *This suspect can tie knots Profile *This suspect eats watered down bread *This suspect knows how to tie knots Appearance *This suspect wears blue Profile *This suspect eats watered down bread *This suspect is fit *This suspect can tie knots Appearance *This suspect wears blue *This suspect is a female Profile *This suspect eats watered down bread *This suspect is fit *This suspect can tie knots Appearance *This suspect is a female Quasi-Suspects Crime scenes Killer's Profile *The killer eats watered down bread *The killer is fit *The killer knows how to tie knots *The killer wears blue *The killer is a female Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Gottingham Castle (Clues: Victim's body, Picnic basket, Cigarette packet) *Examine Picnic basket (Result: Broken object) *Examine Broken object (Result: Worker of the month award; Victim Identified: Kevin McCullough; New suspect: Duke Slamey) *Question the duke about his worker's death (New crime scene; Victim's work Area) *Investigate Victim's Work Area (Clues: Ring, Faded newspaper) *Examine Ring (Result: Names; New suspect: Henry Pickie) *Tell Henry Pickie about his husband to be's death *Examine Faded newspaper (Result: Newspaper article; New suspect: Eric Hornsbubble) *Talk to Eric Hornsbubble *Examine Cigarette packet (Result: Strange substance) *Analyse Strange substance (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats watered down bread) *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is fit and can tie knots; Murder weapon filed: Hypothermia) *Move onto chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 *See if the Knight is alright (Profile updated: Alice eats watered down bread; New crime scene: Castle Yard) *Investigate Castle Yard (Clue: Mug; Profile Updated: Alice is fit) *Examine faded Mug (Result: Code) *Examine Code on mug (Result: Unknown code) *Analyse code (09:00:00; New suspect: Lily McCullough) *Ask Lily about her son's message (New crime scene; Mill's Wheel) *Investigate Mill's Wheel (Clues: Pile of Bricks, Locked box) *Examine Pile of Bricks (Result: Horse Feed) *Question Alice about her horse's food (Profile updated: Alice can tie knots) *Examine locked box (Result: Broken Pens) *Examine Broken pens (Result: Eric's pens) *Ask Eric about the broken pens (Profile updated: Eric eats watered down bread and can tie knots) *Move onto chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 *Question the duke about the lies (Profile updated: Duke eats watered down bread; New crime scene: Water well) *Investigate Water well (Clues: Will and testament, Locked box) *Examine Will and Testament (Result: Angry comment) *Question Henry about the Will (Profile updated: Henry eats watered down bread, is fit and can tie knots) *Examine Chest (Result: Full chest) *Examine Full Chest (Result: Wedding Invitation) *Ask Lily why she thought her son was a sinner (Profile updated: Lily eats watered down bread, is fit and can tie knots) *Investigate Roof (Everything above must be done first; Clues: Rope, Cup) *Examine Rope (Result: Fibers) *Analyse fibers (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue) *Examine cup (Result: Sample) *Analyse sample (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a female) *Arrest the killer now! *Move onto The Beginning of the Night (1/7) (1 star) The Beginning of the Night (1/7) *Go with Liam to St James Street (Available after unlocking The beginning of the Night) *Get a witness statement from Sam (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Investigate Mill (Clue: Chest) *Examine Chest (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded letter (Result: Letter to the chief) *Ask the chief about "The Night Terror" (Reward: Burger, Knight outfit) *Investigate Gottingham Castle (Clue: Bin) *Examine Bin (Result: Faded checklist) *Examine Faded checklist (Result: Racist and sexist checklist) *Confront the Duke about his problems (Reward: 5,000 coins) *Move onto the next case (1 star) Navigation